


SuperNova

by Magaskawee



Series: SuperNova [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Marvel Universe, Partnership, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magaskawee/pseuds/Magaskawee
Summary: A group of misfit heroes meet their counterparts from another sector of S.H.I.E.L.D as missing children reports start to pop up. Bangtan ask the Novas for help, but can they work together when the past keeps trying to fight their future?"In a world so dark, can we really bring out the light when our shadows follow us everywhere?"
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: SuperNova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607290
Kudos: 2





	SuperNova

**Author's Note:**

> All marvel characters belong respectively to Marvel. Co-written with @Snakeandcrow-inc on Tumblr. Mature for depictions of violence, language, torture and possible smut in future chapters. Hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Keir watched as the books orbited around her, pages upon pages of medical text and engineering flipped around as she floated about in her room. The rays of sun beaming in from her windows of the Avenger tower, overlooking the city of New York. Her mind shifted into her farthest thoughts as she took in the sight of the scars on her wrist.

———

The piercing sounds of screams echoed through the empty tent, bleachers that once held cheering audiences now deserted and holding the memories of happier times. Tears cascaded down the cheeks of a young girls face, falling onto the now blood-soaked dirt beneath her. Agony raged through the 7-year-old’s body as she felt the tearing of her skin from the whip.

“What have I told you about trying to leave?” His sugar-coated venom spat as he held the whip back in the air. Keir’s eyes kept down,hidden behind the red of her hair as she kept quiet; knowing that no matter what she said it wouldn’t end well for her. The clicking of his steel toed boots echoed around her as her dragged the leather of his weapon against her back. With each sound she grew angrier and angrier, wanting to do nothing but leave this nightmare.

“Anywhere is better than with you!” The petiteness of her voice was met by the fierceness in her words as she tried to stop the tears. A deep chuckle came from behind her as her chin was raised up to meet his dark eyes before roughly being turned to the left as a body was being dragged away. Lifeless, blue, mangled, dead. The deceased clown barely looked recognizable as the other carnies watched the exchange.

“Yes, well too bad this is the best you will ever get. And how do you repay your family back? Killing one of our own.” Clicking his tongue he waved his finger before dropping his hand from her face.” Not very nice, so now we are going to have to teach you not to use your new-fangled abilities on your family.” He tsked before pulling out a bedazzled collar, barbed spikes embedded into the interior.

“This will stop you from hurting anyone ever again, and teaching you that you cannot escape family.” Keir's screams rang through the tent as she was now branded and truly captured.

——-

In a moment all the books that were floating, now crashed to the floor as her body landed with them. A gasp escaping someone's lips as she looked up to see Aya standing at the front of her bedroom.

“Keir? You okay?” Aya asked as she looked around at all the books now scattered around the room. Nodding her head, Keir stood up and brushed herself off.

“Just lost my concentration.” faking a laugh, “I’m okay. What’s up?” She smiled as she walked over to her friend. Before she could respond, a silver streak barged through her bedroom door and landed on her bed. Aya rolled her eyes as she was met with Callie’s wide smile and doe eyes. 

“Nick needs us. He’s been trying to get a hold of you all morning but you weren’t responding to his comms.” Aya announced. Keir instantly went over to her comm,unlocking it to see her notifications. 13 missed messages.

“Shit. I’m sorry I guess I got so caught up in reading I didn’t even realize it.”.An apologetic look on her face as she turned back to the young girls who were looking around at her now messed up bedroom. They gave her a look of concern before brushing it off at the sight of Keir grabbing her boots. 

Aya smiled and opened her door. “Coming?” With a small smile,Callie and Keir walked over and left the room, Aya following behind them. 

“Why does he need us?” keir inquired, rolling up her long sleeves. Callie followed behind the two older girls, watching them discuss the situation.

“There’s a fellow group here from a different branch of SHIELD that needs our input and help. We’ve kept them waiting for about an hour.” Aya muttered, looking over files on her datapad.

“At least we know they have patience. Duly noted” Keir said, French accent more prominent. 

“I saw them. They’re hot.” Callie interjected as she started putting her long blonde hair into a high ponytail, eyes looking at her colleagues.

“Let me guess. You pulled a Dash?” Keir said, smirking. Callie rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not a little kid,” she retorted crossing her arms,whilst avoiding eye contact. Aya rolled her eyes and Kier chuckled.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Callie ignored the redheads response and continued with her conversation.

“I was curious. Aya didn’t want to go with me. She’s no fun.” She said pouting, before super running into the room and stood beside Nick. Aya and Kier chuckled, sandals and combat boots clicking rhythmically on the floor. The girls entered, Aya taking the seat closest to the head as Callie sat patiently beside her. 

Kier took her seat at the head of the table, not looking at the men that stood on the opposite side of the room. Crossing her arms behind her head, she nodded towards the boys; finally taking a good look. With an authoritative clear of her throat she began the meeting.

“I heard you were in need of our services?” She said before flinging her hand out, causing the chairs to all pull out from the table “Sit. We have some business to discuss.”

Callie, Aya and Keir all shared a smirk, looking at the boys, whose eyes were widened with confusion. They had only heard of a group of mutants that could help them, but didn’t know how they looked. Or that they were young females around their own ages.

“Please don’t stare. I’m guessing we weren’t what you imagined when you heard about Nick's secret weapons.”  
She chuckled as she looked over at Nick who was walking behind her chair. 

“Bangtan, meet my ‘Powerpuffs’. As cute as they seem, you don’t want to get on their bad side.” The girls groaned, hating the nickname he had given them. His voice chuckled in amusement as the boys shook their thoughts away before clumsily going to their own chairs and looking at them.

Callie scoffed and looked at Nick,” Stop ruining our street cred. I swear you are like an embarrassing dad.”

Aya shook her head as she looked at the boys, ”we are much cooler than the Powerpuffs- “

“- yeah instead of being led by blossom, we are led by buttercup.” Callie interjected before the sound of Keir’s cough silenced their chuckles.

“Anyway. So Bangtan, what brings you to our little big apple.” Keir spoke, overlooking the array of men before her, each different and unique looking. 

The leader of their group cleared his throat and stood up, before bowing respectfully. “I’m Kim Namjoon, leader of Bangtan. We needed your input on how to tackle a situation and possibly your help in getting this problem under control. We reached out to Nick a few weeks ago and he said you three would be best equipped for the job.” Aya looked over at Nick curiously before interjecting. 

“Why are we best equipped?” She asked standing up, tossing her long dark hair behind her shoulder. “What could be so dire you traveled halfway around the world?” She said in a soft, soothing tone, locking eyes with a blue haired boy at the end of the table. She smiled before looking away. Standing next to Nick, she peered up at him and smiled, laying a hand on his arm. He looked at her, returning the smile, which shocked the boys. 

“I have a soft spot for them. They’re my girls.” He interjected almost silently as he shook the small moment away, getting back to business.

“Yeah it has nothing to do with her emotional manipulation powers,” Callie retorted, trying not to laugh. Nick rolled his eyes before moving away from Aya, handing the girls each a file for the mission briefing. 

Keir rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking back at the international group from Nick. “Nick we were talking? Thanks.” Nick gave her a side eye but let it pass. She stood up and extended her hand to Namjoon.

“ I’m Keir Lafayette, codename Oblivion, but you can call me either. I’m the leader of the Novas,” She said a hint of her natural accent coming out, shaking his hand firmly. A small smirk on her face as she sized him up. The bright blue of her eyes overlooking his tall physique.

“Are you French?” He asked curiously, voice dropping a few octaves; unknowingly as his hand still held hers.

Her smirk grew as she nodded. “Oui. How observant of you.” She answered. He chuckled and looked down, dimples out. He finally dropped her hand and looked to Nick. 

Callie leaned over to Aya. “Did they just have eye sex?” She whispered. Aya chuckled before swiftly elbowing the blonde and returned to Namjoon, extending her hand. 

“I’m Ayashe Chepi. You can call me Magaskawee or Aya. I’m the healer of the Novas.” She said before dropping his hand and sitting back down. 

Callie bounced up and put her fist up for a bump. He chuckled and reciprocated. “I’m Callie Anders. Resident speedster at your service.” She spoke happily as she gave him a small salute.

“You have super speed? Me too!” One of the boys interjected and stood up, coming over to her. “I’m Hoseok!” He said, holding his hand out to her for a high five. Callie laughed as she returned the celebratory high five. Another speedster? Finally! 

“That’s so cool! Maybe we could go over techniques sometime! I have so many que-“ she said before being cut off by Keir knocking the table. Callie and Hoseok both returned to their seats, heads down like scolded children. 

“Business. What exactly is the situation that we are supposed to help with?” Keir said before looking back at Namjoon. His smile quickly left his face and a grim look broke through. 

“There’s a man terrorizing our sector. We can’t pinpoint who he is or what his motives are, but he is kidnapping young children. We need help stopping him and saving those kids.” He briefed before making eye contact with the girls. “Could you help?” 

Keir felt her body tense as she heard the mission, recalling her own childhood and stood up straighter. A need to help those kids overcoming her body as she looked into Namjoons eyes before looking back at her girls.

Aya looked over to Keir and nodded. Keir looked to Callie and she nodded. Keir looked back at the boys and smirked,

“When do we head out?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know if you'd like more!


End file.
